


New Love

by Whisperer2109



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Evolved earth, Feminine men, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Male Harem, Men Knot during sex, Men who can get pregnant and give birth, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Jasper Winslow is Commander of a Space Fleet, on earth whose inhabitants have evolved further than their ancestors. Jasper and his Fleet have been sent out to discover life on new planets. When they come under threat of running out of food and water, they're forced to land on a seemingly uninhabited planet. After a few days of being on the planet, they're in for a surprise when they discover who is exactly inhabiting the planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a picture that best showed what Jasper looks like, but I will describe him to the best of my abilities. I did, however, find pictures for Jaspers lover.

**_(Picture below is Jasper's, Soon-to-be Lover)_ **

**__ **

 

**_~3rd Pov!~ Some unknown Planet~_ **

 

 

 

 

              Commander Jasper Winslow sighed as he took in his surroundings. The planet they were on wasn't very different to earth, the sky was still blue, the clouds were fluffy and white, the Water was clean and safe to drink, but the trees were different. The Bark, while on earth was brown, was orange, and the leaves were purple. Strange fruit hung from the branches, looking like wrinkly apples. Some bushes were nearby, the Leaves white and odd little berries adorning the bushes. The looked like Grapes, and hung in bunches like grapes, but were a bright blinding pink.

 

 

 

               "Take this, pick some of the fruit and analyze it," he ordered, passing his lieutenant the small handheld analyzer. Nodding in confirmation, his lieutenant, Carson, hurried over to the tree and did as he was told. Jasper eyed the rest of the scouting team, who varied from sitting to roaming the land in curiosity. Jasper towered over most of them, His height nearing seven feet tall. He was built like a tank, with muscles bigger than the heads of most men. His Skin was a natural tan color, his hair a deep inky black, and his Eyes a bright, almost unnatural Blue. He was the perfect embodiment of a Strong, Virile man, with a large Cock and Balls to match his physique.

 

 

              His Balls hung heavily between his legs, his Cock easily 10 inches whilst flaccid, and almost 12 when erect, with a girth thicker than his wrist. While Jasper preferred men, he'd get turned on by the Occasional woman. There were very few people who could take his cock, none of them on the ship, so he was a bit sexually frustrated. "Commander Winslow," his lieutenant began softly, "The analyzer says that both fruits are safe to eat."

 

 

 

           "Dig in then, gentlemen." he bellowed, smirking as his men roared happily in delight as they all but tore into the fruit. Taking one for himself, he peeled it before taking a cautious bite. 

 

 

 

 

                Hours had passed and they were all sated. Jasper found himself leaning against the base of the oddly colored tree, sipping some of the water they'd acquired from a nearby lake. He felt his body stiffen as his instincts told him that something wasn't right. His vision began blurring as he felt arousal fill him, his body beginning to heat up. His cock hardened almost instantly, as he looked around at the rest of his men, all of whom were in the same predicament as he was. Some men lied on the ground, writhing in place, and some were fisting their hard cocks, desperate to achieve orgasm. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, he felt his vision go black as his body went limp.

 

 

 

_**~Sometime Later~** _

 

 

 

 

Jasper awoke after what seemed like hours later, to see that he was lying on a pallet on the ground, made of extremely soft material. Blinking as he slowly came back to awareness, he turned his head to his right to see someone kneeling beside him. He took in the soft, feminine features, the pale skin, long Dark hair, and brightly colored orange eyes. "You are okay!" the small person, male by the sound of his voice, chirped happily. "What did we eat?" Jasper questioned, his voice rough and his throat dry. 

 

 

 

            "It was.... an aphrodisiac? We have no name for it. You and your people ate so much of it, but you are all fine now." The male spoke, reaching over and placing a small hand on Jasper's forehead. "How'd you help us?" Jasper asked, brow furrowed in confusion. "The juice from the berries... Neutralizes the effects of the fruit.." The other spoke, seemingly struggling to find the correct words. "What is your name?" he murmured, looking up at the beautiful person before him. "S-seron..." He responded with a blush.

 

 

 

 

                 Huffing in exertion, Jasper sat up and realized that he was now in a tent. The entrance to the tent blew gently in the wind, and he vaguely realized that he was naked. Shrugging, he stood up, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the tent and wrapped a blanket around his waist. Stepping out of the tent, he realized he was actually in some sort of hut. The small feminine male hurried out after him, a panicked look on his face. "Follow me?" Seron asked softly, taking Jasper's larger unoccupied hand and tugging him towards a large wooden building. Looking up at the Sky, he saw that it was getting dark. The closer they got to the Building, the hornier Jasper got as an odd scent filled the air, He was led into a seemingly abandoned room that held a long mahogany dining table. 

 

 

 

              He sat in one of the chairs and took in his surroundings as Seron hurried off somewhere. He sat there for a few minutes before he heard a throat clear. Standing, he felt his cock harden at the Sight of Seron standing before him, clothed in a see-through nightie the color of the finest emeralds. As if in a daze, Jasper followed behind the lovely young man until they reached a bedroom. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized the scent was coming from Seron. The beautiful Male lied back on the bed after shedding his clothing, a bright blush on his pale cheeks, his pupils blown wide with lust. 

 

 

 

 

               Dropping the blanket from around his waist, he crawled onto the bed and knelt in between Seron's legs, taking in the sight before him. It seemed as if Seron had both sex organs, a clear liquid leaking from a slit in the space between Seron's balls and anus. Gripping the base of his hard cock he placed the head at Seron's tight cunt entrance and thrust forwards, sheathing himself in the tight heat that felt as if the young man before him was made just for him. Seron let out a pained squeal, pressing his fist to his mouth in a vain attempt at muffling the sounds escaping. "Look at you," Jasper cooed softly as he began to thrust gently, "You took every inch of my cock!"

 

 

 

               Reaching between them, he ran his fingers over the bulge in Seron's lower abdomen, the smaller male letting out a shrill cry that tapered off into a whimper. "Please!" the smaller male begged, tears welling up in his eyes. Letting out a huff, he began pistoning his hips, the bed hitting the wall as sounds more beautiful than Jasper had ever heard fell from Seron's lips. The sex was animalistic, his eyes Transitioning between his lovers face, and the sight of his cock repeatedly forcing Seron's cunt open, the folds a turning a pale pinkish red as Jasper's hips slammed into his, spread wide around the girth of Jasper's Cock. 

 

 

 

               Beneath him, Seron came with a shrill scream, his cunt tightening as Jasper felt his knot begin to Swell. Thrusting in one last time, his hips stopped, his hands clutching Seron's waist to keep him still. "W-what is...Ah!" Seron cried out as Jasper's knot popped in and began swelling, locking them together. "Shhh... it's just my knot. It'll stop swelling in a few minutes." Jasper soothed, running his hand through Seron's long silky hair. 

 

 

 

              Seron clutched at Jasper desperately, a quiet squeal escaping him as Jasper's knot finally stopped swelling, his cunt stretched tight around it. "Don't move," Jasper ordered in a growl as he felt himself finally begin to cum. Between them, he felt Seron's midsection begin to swell with the sheer amount of cum Jasper was pumping into him. Seron went limp in his arms, head resting against Jasper's chest.

 

 

 

           Letting out a relieved sigh as he felt the tension finally leave his body, he Lifted Seron into his arms and pulled the blankets back. Maneuvering them both so that Jasper was Lying on his back and Seron lay on top of him, he pulled the blankets over them both. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Should I Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the ship is restocked with supplies, Everyone is ready to go back to earth and report their findings... Everyone except Jasper, who struggles with the sudden onset feelings of attachment to Seron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's relationship with Seron will move quite fast, just a warning!

_**~3rd Pov!~** _

 

 

 

                  Jasper hummed quietly as he sat in a comfortable chair in the office Seron's people had provided for him. When he'd woken up after that round of sex with the beautiful Seron, he'd found his clothes neatly folded on the bedside table, Seron was gone from his side. As he'd gotten dressed, there was a knock at the door and on the other side was another of Seron's people, smaller than Seron himself, holding a book covered in dust. The young man had pushed it into his arms and led him to the office he currently resided in. 

 

 

  

 

             Upon reading the book, he learned that Seron's people were intersexed, both male and female, able to get pregnant from whatever male they deemed appropriate. Seron was the leader of this feminine tribe of males, and his people had been pushing him to take a mate. He'd finally found the perfect mate in Jasper, and began emitting that alluring scent that made Jaspe fuck him. He already felt the attachment to Seron getting stronger like their souls were tied together.

 

 

 

            "Sir? Are you coming back with us?" Carson questioned, handing his superior the packets he requested. "I don't think I am. From what I read about in this book they provided me with, anyone who had relations with one of Seron's people needs to stay as well. Impregnation is almost immediate, as is the bond they form with the person they fuck." He replied as he filled the packet out. It was a treaty Request that would be presented to the leader upon arrival. On the last page was a detailed description of what had occurred. Once he'd finished filling the packet out, he handed it back over to Carson. His Lieutenant fled from the room with an odd blush on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

             Leaning back in the chair, he closed his eyes and sat there for what seemed like forever. The feel of a small hand caressing his face and a light weight upon his lap made him open his eyes, looking into the bright orange eyes of Seron. Their lips connected in a soft kiss, skin tingling like nerves ignited. Before he knew what had happened, he had Seron bent over the desk, face pressed into the wood, pants pulled down and his cock positioned at Seron's cunt. Thrusting in and eliciting a shrill scream from the small body pressed into the desk. Using one hand, he placed it on Seron's back to keep him in place while his other hand began stretching Seron's ass.

 

 

 

 

                   Little gasps escaped from Seron as his bigger lover ruthlessly fucked his cunt, his fingers stretching Seron's ass. Once he deemed his smaller lover to be sufficiently stretched, he pulled out of Seron's cunt and pushed into his other hole. The action had the smaller male crying out, back arching. Pulling Seron with him, he sat back in the chair, the smaller male impaled on his cock. "Fuck yourself on my cock." Jasper murmured, earning a confused look. Taking Seron by the hips, he began lifting the smaller male off his cock and pulling him back down.  Gaining a look of understanding, Seron began lifting himself up and slamming himself back down.

 

 

 

 

 

                 As he did this, Jasper reached around and began playing with his nipples, loving the moans this action caused. He pressed kisses to Seron's shoulder as the smaller male continued to fuck himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

           Seron came with a shriek as Jasper's hands closed around his waist, stopping him from moving. Jasper's knot popped past Seron's tight anal ring with a lewd squelch, and swelled, locking them into Place. 


	3. Surprise Gift

_**~3rd Pov~** _

 

 

 

__

Jasper hummed into the kiss, Seron seated in his lap. The young man had one hand cupping Jasper's jaw, the other hand resting on his protruding belly. Pregnancies in Seron's culture were... Fast, to say the least. It hadn't been that long since Jasper had fucked him the first time and he was already the size of one of earths women when she was 6 months pregnant. Jasper thought he'd never looked more beautiful. "Surprise? Gift?" Seron panted, pulling away, orange eyes wide. "You got me a gift?" he murmured, surprise evident in his tone as he pressed kisses along Jasper's Jaw. "Yes!" the feminine male chirped happily, Standing and pulling Jasper behind him as he waddled out of their room and down the Hallway.

 

 

 

 

           His small lover led him into a room, the contents of the room surprising him whilst simultaneously turning him on. In the middle of the room, was a padded breeding bench and strapped face down to it was the second most beautiful person Jasper had ever seen. His hair was long, luscious and the color of amethyst, his skin pale like snow, his eyes a bright fuschia, and his tight cunt glistening with slick. His arms were chained to the bench, as were his legs and a thick leather strap was securing his midsection tightly to the bench. Jasper knew he wouldn't be able to move.

 

 

 

 

            

                  Taking a look at the young man's face, Jasper felt his cock twitch. Pupils blown wide, pouty lips and a ball gag securely fastened, drool slipping out from around the gag. "Mine?" Jasper asked Seron, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. Seron nodded enthusiastically, seated in a chair next to the bench. Jasper freed his cock from his pants and placed the head at the cunt of the young man beneath him and thrust forwards, bottoming out almost instantly. Once sheathed in the almost unbearable tight heat of his new bitch, he let out a low groan.

 

 

 

                   The action made the young one strapped to the bench let out a muffled shriek, his virginity taken from him in one swift movement. Leaning his body over the smaller one beneath him, he began thrusting, slamming his cock into the feminine male's cunt, little-muffled shrieks and cries filling his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seron stand, make his way over and take the Ball gag off. Soon, the beautiful male was getting fucked from both ends, Jasper's cock spreading his cunt almost impossibly wide, and Seron's cock down his throat. Seron ended up cumming faster than Jasper himself did, waddling back over to the chair and collapsing in it, spent. 

 

 

 

 

               He felt his knot beginning to swell, so he slammed back in once more, feeling his knot lock them in place. The body beneath him was limp, his cock locked inside the tight, wet heat of the young man under him. "What is his name?" he asked Seron, grinding against him, pumping cum into the smaller male. "Calemirdir... Bed?" Seron panted, seeing Jasper's knot finally go down. "Let me unstrap him," Jasper spoke, undoing the restraints and picking Cale up in his arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

                  Walking back to the bedroom, with Seron slowly waddling beside him, they climbed onto the bed. Jasper laid on his back, Cale and Seron curled into his sides. Taking a look at his two lovers, he realized how much smaller Cale was compared to Seron. Thanks to Jasper, his belly protruded outwards, the skin of his belly smooth and warm. Letting out a groan as his Cock twitched again, hardening once more, he watched as Seron straddled his hips and sunk down on his cock, his cunt somehow struggling to take Jasper's cock. Once Seron had taken every inch of Jasper's cock, he let out a pained whimper, panting as he clutched his large belly.

 

 

 

           

                  Jasper rested a hand on the swell of Seron's stomach, feeling their child kick inside of Seron. Tears filled orange eyes as he lifted himself up and dropped back down, the small breasts he'd developed to feed their child bouncing as he moved. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked in concern, brow furrowed as he watched Seron's face closely. "G-good!"He squealed, rocking back and forth. "Are you sure? Because we can stop," Jasper murmured, rubbing Seron's side soothingly.

 

 

 

 

 

                     "N-no! No stopping!" his smaller lover squeaked, stilling as Jasper's knot locked them together. Leaning down as much as he could, they kissed as Jasper came once more, his near searing hot cum filling his pregnant lover. Seron lifted himself off Jasper's cock once his knot went down, cum spilling from his cunt. Collapsing back in his previous position, cuddling into Jasper's side as his dominant pulled the blankets up to cover them.


	4. In the Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper, Cale, and Seron go back to where it began.

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                     Moans filled the air as three bodies filled the field that everything began in. Cale lay on his back, his cunt repeatedly forced open by Jasper's cock, His swollen belly protruding outwards, his small breasts bouncing with the rough thrusts. His hands were tied above him, secured to a tree root. Nearby, Seron sat propped up against a tree, his belly larger than before, his cunt gaping and leaking cum. Cale squealed beneath him, his breathing coming out in pants as Jasper's cock repeatedly slammed into him.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        "So beautiful... So full with my child." Jasper growled, fucking into Cale harder, one hand positioned on the smaller male's belly. Their child kicked within him enthusiastically, the sight of Cale and Seron's bellies swollen with babies that Jasper put there only served to arouse him further. Jasper let out a growl as his knot locked them together, Cale's tight cunt forced to take all of the Cum Jasper pumped into him. Once the flow of Cum stopped, Jasper tugged Seron over and laid him down next to Cale, wrapping a blanket around them. Picking them up, he made his way back to their home and put them to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

                           Slipping on a pair of Sleeping pants, Jasper stepped out and began roaming. Seron and Cale didn't mind him fucking other feminine males of their tribe, in fact, they encouraged it since their pregnant bodies could only take so much. Spying a smaller young man, Jasper approached him, his cock twitching in interest. The smaller male, whose skin was a light tan, his eyes a bright blue and his hair a dark black, stared up at him with wide eyes before leading him into a bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

                                "What is your Name?" Jasper questioned as the feminine male began stripping. "Celo..." the Newly named ' _Celo_ ' Spoke as he reclined on the bed, his body bare and his tight cunt glistening as he spread his legs. Jasper climbed up onto the bed and knelt in between Celo's legs, gripping the base of his cock and positioning the head at Celo's Cunt. With a rough thrust, he sheathed himself in Celo's near unbearably tight Cunt, His cock forcefully penetrating the virgin. 

 

 

 

 

                 Celo let out a shriek, eyes wide as his virginity was taken. Jasper began fucking the pliable body beneath him, his cock forcing Celo's cunt open repeatedly. As Jasper fucked Celo, he examined his face and body. Celo's Face was scrunched up in an odd mixture of pain and lust, his nipples a soft pink which quickly turned red when Jasper pinched them. He was a skinny one, the bulge of Jasper's cock showing through the thin skin of Celo's lower abdomen. 

 

 

 

 

 

                        Celo's slick squelched out around Jasper's cock with each thrust, Soft whimpers escaping from the throat of Jasper's new bitch. Celo's eyes clenched shut, tears welling up as the dominant man above him damn near brutalized his little cunt, the lips of his cunt red from their hips slamming together. Celo inhaled as his Dominant pulled out only for his breath to be knocked back out again as he slammed back inside, this time keeping still as his knot began swelling. 

 

 

 

 

                    "OW!" Celo squealed, trying to wriggle away from the rapidly swelling intrusion. Large hands grasped his hips and pinned him to the bed to keep him from moving, bright blue eyes widening as his belly began swelling with the sheer amount of seed that Jasper pumped into him.  When the flow of cum finally stopped, Celo's body trembled as Jasper pulled out of his wrecked cunt, cum flowing out tinged pink. Taking a look at his newly impregnated lover, Jasper smirked and pulled the blankets over his limp body. Looking down at his cock, he let out a frustrated sigh as it stood to attention, hard as a rock despite just achieving release. 

 

 

 

 

                  Pressing a kiss to the swollen abdomen of the feminine male on the bed, he walked out of the room and quickly found another person. The male squeaked as Jasper bent him over the dining room table, and lifted his skirt. Jasper had been only mildly surprised at the number of people who lusted after him here, the young man bent over the table, Alistair was one of them.

 

 

 

 

                    The other day, Seron had introduced Jasper to the many people in the Tribe. Alistair was the tribes' doctor. He stood taller than most of the others, at five feet, ten inches, with long silky blue hair and Topaz colored eyes.

 

 

 

 

                               Jasper thrust into the willing body beneath him, the resulting screech welcoming. Little broken cries escaped the young doctor as the long, thick cock inside him spread his cunt wide. Smirking, Jasper eyed the tight cunt wrapped around his cock. The skin was pink, quickly turning red, slick leaking out as Jasper began pistoning his hips. Sharp little moans and gasps filled the room as they fucked, time seemingly flying by.

 

 

 

 

                   Sooner than he'd have liked, Jasper felt himself knotting, his knot struggling to force itself into the squirming body. "Hold still!" The dominant man practically begged, sighing in relief as his knot locked them together. Alistair whimpered, able to do nothing as his belly swelled, Jasper pumping as much cum into him as he could. "You're going to look so beautiful full of my child..." Jasper sighed, enjoying the bright blush that spread across the young doctor's cheeks. 


	5. Newborn

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

 

 

                     Jasper's new lover, Hira, let out a tired cry as he came around Jasper's cock once more, the thrusts never stopping once. Jasper and Hira had gone on a walk and ' _accidentally_ ' ate a few of the Aphrodisiac fruit that got this mess started. Jasper had taken Hira's virginity much like all the others before him, swift and unforgiving. They'd been fucking for hours now, and Hira's belly was huge, filled with Jasper's cum. Drool leaked from Hira's mouth, his body limp and practically unresponsive. The only thing he could do was cum around Jasper's cock. 

 

 

 

                   Feeling his arousal finally die down, Jasper sighed and pulled his cock out of Hira. Pressing multiple kisses to the Large belly beneath him, he scooped his new lover up into his arms and walked back to their home. Walking into their bedroom, he laid Hira down next to his other lovers. Jasper narrowed his eyes, seeing Seron was missing from the pile of pregnant lovers. He took a bath and dried himself off, before slipping on a pair of loose sleeping pants.

 

 

 

            Slipping out of their bedroom, he began searching for his first lover. He searched for a while before a small young man popped up in front of him, startling him. The small young man eagerly grabbed his hand and tugged him to Alistair's large hut. Worry filled Jasper as they neared it, but as soon as they stepped into the room, Jasper's worry disappeared. Seron lay in the middle of a large bed, his hair plastered to his forehead. In his arms lied a small, wriggling bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket. 

 

 

 

 

                   Walking forwards, he crawled up onto the bed next to someone who was basically one of his husbands and felt his heart clench as Seron beamed up at him, presenting him with their wriggling son. Cradling the tiny baby in his arms, he peeled back the blanket and counted every finger and every toe. Jasper cuddled his son close to his chest, reclining on the bed near Seron's tired form. Jasper knew why someone hadn't come and gotten him. The Dominant males in the relationship were forbidden to be with the birthing mothers during labor. 

 

 

 

                      

 

                      Turning his head back towards his son, Jasper took in his appearance. He had Seron's hair but his eyes and skin tone were all Jasper. "Like you!" Seron grinned happily. "Yes, he looks like me," Jasper hummed, nuzzling his son's cheek. "No, like you!" Seron insisted, hand gripping one tiny ankle softly and showing Jasper what he meant. Jasper was surprised to learn his son only had one set of Genitals, unlike his mother or the rest of his tribemates. Their son was completely male, with no ability to get pregnant. 

 

 

 

 

                      "He's amazing... Did you name him yet?" he asked his smaller lover, who beamed and nodded. "Caran!" Seron smiled happily. A knock on the door startled them out of their little happy moment and the door opened to reveal Cale, Alistair, and Celo, their bellies Large and swollen as they waddled over to the bed.  They climbed onto the bed with some difficulty and cooed at the tiny baby in Jasper's arms. Just then, Caran let out an irritated scream, his tiny face turning red. Jasper chuckled and handed the newborn back to his mother. The other three watched as Caran latched onto his mother's nipple, drinking hungrily. "You're next aren't you?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to Cale's bare neck. "Just imagine... soon, you will be the one in this bed, holding my baby... feeding my baby..." Jasper whispered, nibbling on Cale's earlobe.

 

 

 

 

_**~Slight time skip!~** _

 

 

 

                    Jasper let out an irritated sigh as he watched his ship land, scorching the grass beneath it. Seron stood beside him, watching curiously with Calar in his arms sleeping peacefully. Carson stepped out, shifting nervously as he caught sight of His Commander and his lover. "Lieutenant Carson, I'd like you to meet my son, Caran." He introduced, smiling as Carson stepped forward and immediately began cooing over his infant son. Forsythe, 3rd in command, stepped forwards and immediately began briefing Jasper on the situation. Earth's leader had consented to a treaty with this planet and had agreed to allow Jasper to stay. Smiling, He listened as Forsythe laid out their Leader's plans to help Seron's people. Starting with building them homes and helping them with medical care.

 

 

 

 

 

                  Knowing he could possibly lose any of his lover's to their pregnancies did not sit right with Jasper. He watched as his lovers were led onto the ship to get Ultrasounds, Seron following so Caran could get a checkup. Jasper allowed Forsythe to explain everything to the rest of the Tribe and followed his Lover's onto the ship. He helped Cale climb onto the examination chair, and tugged up his shirt. "This will be cold." Marcell, the ships doctor, spoke as he squeezed the blue gel onto Cale's lower belly. Cale flinched at the icy feeling, watching warily as Marcell brought the ultrasound wand over and pressed it to Cale's belly. An image popped up on the screen of a baby wriggling inside its mother. 


	6. New to the Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gains a new lover in the form of A highly fertile virgin named Elias.

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

 

                   Jasper stared down at the tiny being kneeling before him. His name was Elias, a young member of Seron's tribe that had just become the age to where he'd be able to breed. The scent that Elias was emitting was... intoxicating, to say the least. Elias had long, wavy waist length chocolate brown hair, light tan skin, and amazing Emerald green eyes.

 

 

 

 

                  Elias was beautiful, despite just barely being over the earth age of fourteen, with a body to match, slender, and smooth. An aroused groan left Jasper's throat as he felt Elias' small tongue tentatively lick the head of his cock, using both small hands to grip the monster that would surely stretch his little cunt beyond its limits.

 

 

 

 

                         Reaching down, Jasper picked the tiny teen up and deposited him on the bed. Elias let out a tiny squeak as he bounced once or twice, his legs falling open to reveal his virgin, hairless cunt. Jasper placed his cock at Elias' entrance and thrust in, sheathing himself in the velvety softness in one smooth motion. Beneath him, Elias cried out, tears welling up and spilling over. Reaching down, Jasper kissed the little ones tears away and began thrusting.

 

 

 

 

 

            Elias took in a deep breath each time Jasper pulled out, only for the breath to be knocked out of him when Jasper thrust back in. Each thrust made Elias let out these beautiful little sounds, gasping, squeaks and squeals. Moaning loudly, Jasper watched as each thrust forced Elias' cunt wide. Pistoning his hips, he basked in the beautiful sounds that fell from his new beloved's throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   As his knot began swelling, he found it to be considerably harder to knot Elias than one of his other lovers. Elias let out an earth-shattering screech as Jasper began forcing his cock into Elias' cunt. Elias began pleading for him to pull out, tears streaming down his face, his little hands pushing and slapping at Jasper's chest in Vain. Jasper's knot finally popped in with a lewd noise, Elias falling limp on the bed as his little cunt ached and throbbed around the sizeable intrusion that Jasper had just forced inside of him.

 

 

 

 

 

                Jasper hummed soothingly as Elias' belly began swelling, his large hand rubbing the swelling belly in a circular motion. "Who's my little whore?" Jasper cooed to the little one. "Me!" Elias squeaked tiredly, cheeks reddening. "Are you my little fertile breeder? Are you gonna carry my Babies? Bend over when I order you to?" He asked Elias, whose cheeks turned redder. "Yes! Yes!" Elias called out, screaming as he came between them, his belly swollen. 

 

 

 

         

 

                 "Good Boy," Jasper murmured, pressing a kiss to Elias' lips. Pulling his cock from the limp body, he tugged the blankets over Elias and went in search of Seron, whistling as he walked, his still rock hard cock on display. He found the feminine Male sitting in their shared room, bare of any clothing, their son latched onto his nipple. Seron beamed as their son ate his fill, his beautiful orange eyes trained on Jasper's wet Cock. Once their son was finished eating and Seron had burped him, he walked over and laid the infant down in his crib. "Shhh..." Seron giggled, practically bouncing back over to his larger lover. Getting to his hands and knees, Seron presented his Cunt to his lover, who bottomed out in one thrust. Jasper placed his hand on Seron's back and pushed his chest to the floor, sliding a pillow beneath his chest so he wouldn't hurt himself.

 

 

 

 

 

          Pistoning his hips, he gave Seron another pillow to bite down on. Jasper's cock forced Seron's cunt wide, tears beginning to leak down the small males face. It had been months since the two had sex, so Seron had to get used to Jasper's cock again. "Look at you, taking my cock like you were made for it..."Jasper murmured, running a hand up and down Seron's Side.

 

 

 

 

               "Want another baby? Do you want me to put another baby in you? Fuck you while you're pregnant?"He asked his lover, muffled moans filling the room. "Yes!" came the muffled moan. Jasper bit his lip, drawing blood in order to keep himself from waking his son as he forced Seron's cunt to accept his knot. Letting out a groan, he came, Seron's belly swelling to large proportions as Jasper filled him with cum.

 

 

 

 

              Once his knot deflated, he pulled out, enjoying the sight of Cum dripping from Seron's gaping cunt.


	7. Epilogue

**_~3rd pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                      Jasper Smiled, sitting under the same tree that started it all as he watched his children play happily in the grass. The years had passed by quickly, with his lovers becoming his husbands and bearing him more and more children. Carson had surprised him a few years ago, having undergone a transformation. The pretty little lieutenant now sat on Jasper's lap, his belly large and swollen with triplets. It had surprised Jasper to learn that his lieutenant had been attracted to him since he was a cadet, and now was married to him. 

 

           Seron's community had grown exponentially in the years after the second landing. With new supplies, medical and educational, the tribe was fluent and smarter than before. Caran, his firstborn son, now had a small group of submissives who were heavy with babies. Life here was peaceful and simple. Jasper never wanted it to end. 


End file.
